


Kiss of Wine

by poetdameron



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't so bad for a first date, June believes.</p><p>Prompt: Laughing kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerafbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerafbucky/gifts).



> I love writing about these two and after finding out, thanks to the novelization of the movie, that in fact Rick gets all nervous around June, I can't help but write him being a bad flirt. The entire image is too precious to ingore. So, enjoy this!
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/149035346700/moonflag-and-7-333) to support me! Thank you!

**Kiss of Wine**

For a first date, this is not so bad, or that’s what June tells herself while the wine starts feeling good around her body. She isn’t much of drinking or even liking wine, she knows the basics of it and the rest, she looked it p on google; which turned out to be a smart move when, shyly and almost sweet, Rick admited to not know a single thing about the theme either. At his eyes, now, she was the kind of woman who knew about wine and with what to eat it, so it was alright. Her cheeks felt warm, was she drunk? Or maybe was just Rick in the room? Gosh, he wished she wasn’t drunk, she has never been while carrying the witch with her and the bare idea make her shiver.

º“So, can I walk you home?” A stupid question, but not less sweet. She nodded and took Rick’s arm when he offered. No, she wasn’t drunk, she was just… over the moon. “Where you saying about Argentina?”

“Oh, the people is amazing. All the man that went with me to explore the archeological area were nice enough to let me know mosquitos were going to eat me alive if I didn’t take their advice.” June moved her head to one side, looking in front of her as if she could see the memory there, “They were damn right, we are too weak for their mosquitos. But!” She announced, smiling. “I got this really nice repellent they sold me and everything went back to normal. Also, they did some stuff to keep them away, like having smoke with egg’s boxes burning every corner of the camp. It worked!”

“Of course it did, smoke is danger to every animal. It means fire, so they will not put their noses there. That’s clever.”

“It is!” She said, remembering her friends back there. “How do you think people started to notice these things? Did they realized after seeing it for a while or did they do experiments based on instincts?”

What she liked the most about Rick Flag at the moment, was the fact that he didn’t found her geek enough to not be taken serious. He respected her job as much as he respected her as a person, and he looked at her eyes while talking, nodding and admitting he didn’t knew what she was talking about, showing actual interest in learn her language so she won’t feel like talking to a wall. Lucky for him, she already knew the basics of his own work. Having worked sometimes with the government left her with a few words to share with him, and this exited job with Waller, who was also helping to get the witch in its place, has given her not only a date but a chance to understand more. Slowly, she had become aware of the kind of relationship she was getting with this sweet man, and her smile widened.

“One would think with what happened to me, I would prefer to stay away from exploration, but…” She said, sighing deeply after a pause. “I can’t. I miss it. Horribly so. I miss the smell of the dirt, the rainy days, the sound of the trees moving, the languages, even the mosquitos.” He was looking at her face, she could tell from the corner of her eyes, and a smile creep on her face again, slowing down her walking and looking at him. “Would you go with me to an expedition once? It would be nice to have someone with me, who actually listen to me for once.”

“Everyone should listen to you, not only your voice is the… sweetest”, and he was so bad at flirting, it make him endearing to her, “and your conversations so smart… amazing… uhm?” He blushed. “I mean, sure.”

June laughed, not too hard and not mean at all, she just felt her smile too hurtful to maintain with her cheeks so warm and so red, he seemed to understand this wasn’t something bad. Yet, Rick looked at the ground, hands suddenly inside the pockets of his coat and laugh starting to go up, up, up, too nervous to look or do something else.

This was it, June knew. Her fingers brushed his beardless face, he had cleaned up nicely for tonight, and her fingers feel the smooth skin of his handsome face. He was so shy around her, it was a nice contrast to the strong, natural born leader that she knew from work. It made her feel safe, to know that he melted where she did in front of him too. Still laughing, he looked deep into her eyes and her mouth fall open just enough to let him know her intentions, so he just leaned in, for a kiss, a kiss that wasn’t the first but would close their new agreement. Third date, second kiss, time to go home.

She has never kisses a laugh before. The sounds he made and buried into her mouth give her an incredible nice ache on her belly and beyond, which was funny for her since it has been a while since she felt this way. In fact, this way, how she felt in Rick’s hands, was something she hasn’t experimented just yet until nowadays. He caressed her cheek too, her own laugh dying on his lips as the kiss deepened and the night just started for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
